The invention relates to a device for coupling and/or uncoupling at least the cores of two cable line sections which transmit tensile forces during control movements, particularly two sections of a remote hood lock release cable line in a motor vehicle. Such a device includes an arrangement for creating and/or cancelling a positive engagement between two corresponding shaped parts connected firmly, at least indirectly, each to an end of a cable line core, which are arranged guided in a common movement direction of the two cable line cores for displacement in common with the latter.
A generic coupling device for cable lines or Bowden cables is known from German Patent (DE-PS) 2,905,958. This device permits the manual separation of the cores and of the sheaths of two cable line sections for overhaul and inspection work, and likewise manual rejoining of the cable line cores and cable line sheaths after the conclusion of this work.
It is also disclosed in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 2,116,448, in a motor vehicle theft prevention installation, to block a cable line which serves for the remote engine hood lock release, by means of a control drive to be actuated by remote control by external force, that is to say to secure it so that the cable line can no longer be moved to release the engine hood.
A blocking device for the release lever and the compartment hood release system is also known from GB-PS 1,434,505, in which however a specific security cable line mechanically securable via the ignition lock is coupled to the release lever by the positive engagement of two corresponding shaped parts displaceable conjointly with the release lever. When the secured security cable line is cut the first shaped part, which is connected firmly to the latter, is displaced by a helicoidal spring relative to the second shaped part, which is connected to the release lever, the second shaped part being brought into positive engagement via a curved sliding surface of the first shaped part with a step of the housing which encases and indirectly guides the two shaped parts. Displacement of the release lever and release cable line in the release direction is again intended to be prevented by this renewed positive engagement at a different point. According to the said GB-PS the actual release cable line is neither blocked directly nor uncoupled from the release lever or per se.
The customary engine hood release lever is easily accessible particularly in convertible vehicles which, although parked with locked doors, have an open roof. With the cable line blocking devices cited and others installable purely mechanically, such as described in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 2,314,957 and 2,635,505, it is impossible to exclude the possibility of unauthorized persons overcoming the blockage of the cable line by using force and obtaining access to the engine compartment, in order to disconnect the terminals of the vehicle battery there, for example, and thereby disconnect any theft warning installation which may be present.
Lastly, a device is also known which permits the displacement stroke of a continuous cable line core in its sheath to be limited to adjustable distances (U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,339). It serves particularly to restrict the opening angle of a throttle flap of a vehicle engine carburetor for a specific group of users, said throttle flap being actuated via the cable line core. For this purpose a dog is screwed onto the cable line, its movement along the cable direction being limitable by a stop means adjustable in the same direction.
An object of the invention is to simplify the actuation of a generic device, particularly in order to promote its advantageous usefulness in a motor vehicle theft prevention installation of the type stated.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the two shaped parts are preloaded by spring force into a defined rest position within a housing which accommondates the mutually facing ends of the cable line cores and the shaped parts, and wherein a control member is provided in the housing which is movable by a control element by remote control with external force into two mutually opposite limit positions and at least indirectly operatively associated with a first of the shaped parts at least in its defined rest position--to create and cancel the positive engagement of the first shaped part with the second shaped part.
The features of the dependant claims characterize advantageous further developments of the device according to the invention.
When, according to the invention, two cable line sections can be uncoupled by remote control, this simplifies the actuation of any desired couplings for cable line sections. In the context of a centrally controlled theft prevention installation for motor vehicles, the interruption of the flux of force in the cable line, of a remote engine hood release, for example, has the advantage over a blockage of the cable line that any use of force on the release lever can have no effect upon the hood lock or upon the actual cable line.
It is in fact known (see German Published Unexamined Patent Application - DE-OS-3,500,550) in conjunction with a door locking system to bring two pivot levers into and out of coupling coincidence by means of a control element for example, a cable line for lock actuation being articulated to one of the pivot levers.
In contrast to the generic cable line coupling device, this pivot lever device is not suitable for arrangement in the axis of movement of two cable line cores.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.